<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Truer Love by Intruality_Overlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349422">A Truer Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord'>Intruality_Overlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patton and Roman’s relationship crumbles, Logan’s there to comfort Patton through his sickness. Meanwhile, Logan’s keeping a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The mind palace was at a calm, delicate peace. All four sides resided in the common area entertaining themselves. Virgil was curled up on the corner of the couch scrolling through tumblr once again with his headphones disconnecting him from the world. Logan was on the opposite end of the couch, novel in hand, yet he couldn't drag his eyes away from the pair sat cuddled between Virgil and himself.</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Patton, the well established, flourishing couple of the group, were in their own blissful bubble. Patton curled into Roman's side, arms latched onto him like a koala. He looked up to Roman dreamily, giggling and snuggling impossible closer. Meanwhile, Roman had only lazily draped his arm over his shoulders while his attention was on his phone taking selfies, not even including Patton in the frame.</p><p> </p><p>Logan could not fathom how Roman could be distracted from such a captivating being gazing at him with the fondness of a loyal puppy by his own face of all things. If he were in his place, he'd try to kiss away the adorable look on Patton's face rather than neglect him. Perhaps he was overreacting. They seemed perfectly content with their arrangement, and he's never been in a relationship. He generally never interfered with Thomas's love life either, so he could be considered close to clueless.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Logan was aware of his romantic attractions to Patton. He'd do anything to have that precious, darling Patton look at him the same way he does that obnoxious prince. But the happiness said prince's presence gives Patton is something he could never take away from him, so he pushed back the burning in his throat and eyes, eventually peeling away his glare. Roots clinging to Logan's lungs pulsed under his skin, and he once again felt the flower trying to force its way through his throat. He choked it back and quickly tucked away the single petal that escaped.</p><p> </p><p>The deceptively tranquil atmosphere was oblivious to the bubbling chaos underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil also couldn't help but notice the strange dynamic between the couple. Roman was even less interested than normal of the kindness being showered on him. Maybe he just couldn't bring himself to tell Patton he needed some alone time?</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged if off.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Patton snuggled closer and tried to see what had Roman so wrapped up. In his peripheral he saw Logan squirm in his spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha doin' Roro?" He smiled. Roman huffed silently and tilted away his phone. Giggling, Patton took this as a light playfulness and tried to grab the phone to take a peek. When it was just out of reach, it was yanked away. "Patton would you stop being so annoying?" Roman grumbled and shuffled away a bit. His arms fell from his sides to hug himself. "O-okay..."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the dad-like trait hunch over in a terrible coughing fit. It startled everyone. Virgil and Roman flinched away, yet Logan rushed to his side. "Patton?! Are you okay?" He lightly held his shoulders for support. His coughing continued still.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>A cluster of red petals flew from his mouth and Logan caught one between his fingers. Horror drained the colours of three sides faces. However Logan's flushed a flaming red, his eyes full of hatred.</p><p> </p><p>"You bastard!" Logan punched the arrogant trait square in the nose. He was tempted to punch him more until his nose was a fountain, but reasoned that Patton deserved his attention more right now. He then took his still shocked, beloved facet, and sunk down to his room with him.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the sanctity of the logical side's room, a tear slipped from the usually optimistic side. The sheer heartbreak pooling in his carmel, blue speckled eyes drew fresh tears from Logan's own. "He d-doesn't love m-me?"</p><p> </p><p>The pair made their way to the bed where Logan cradled Patton. Even if he secretly craved physical contact, Logan never received or gave much so he was a bit clumsy, but with Patton he tried his best.</p><p> </p><p>"Our one month anniversary h-has come and gone a-and the whole time he never e-even loved me?!" Logan drew him closer to his chest as both their eyes flooded and salty water poured down. Patton's tired arms tentatively coiled around his protectors waist. "He lied so many times Lo! He lied to my face every morning and every night! Every time he kissed me it meant nothing!" He whimpered. Gentle fingers weaved through his hair and guided him to the crook of Logan's neck. Both silently sobbing traits held on tighter. "I know Pat... I know..."</p><p> </p><p>As they cried, they grew tired and Patton began to put his full weight on Loganwho carefully lowered them and pulled the covers over as Patton only held on tighter, lacing their legs together.</p><p> </p><p>Only seconds from sleep, Patton pulled back slightly to look into his hero's eyes through fogged glasses, which were also bloodshot and puffy. "Why won't he love me Lo...?" He whispered. Logan's hand moved from his soft hair to cradle his jaw and brush his tears away with his thumbs. "I don't know, how he wouldn't love someone as utterly exquisite as you, darling..."</p><p> </p><p>And they drifted off together.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lo-Lo!" Little Morality came barreling into the living room. Little Logic was pulled from his concentration and took his nose out from his book; which happened to be a dictionary. Logic had been helping Thomas learn new words and definitions for his spelling homework.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is it Mo?" He said. "I got an idea! We should give each other real names!" Morality practically vibrated with animated joy. Logic's eyes darted back and forth in thought. "But we already have names, Ral. Why would we need another name? Are the nicknames not enough?" He asked. "I know! But didn't you hear Mrs. Butter today in writing?" Morality said flailing his arms around for emphasis. Logic only tilted his head, perplexed. "Names are proper nouns and logic and mor...moroll...mor-ral-y-tea," he struggled, "aren't proper nouns!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I guess you're right—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Your name's Larry now!" He engulfed Logic in a hug. His eyes widened. "You are not calling me Larry," he whined, still returning the hug though. Morality leaned back to inspect Logic's face, his tongue stuck out in concentration. "What about Logan!" He giggled and booped his nose. "That's... I like that name," Logan hugged Morality again, shyly hiding his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Now you need to give me a name!" He cheered, pulling away so he could jump around. He had a lot of energy. "Umm..." Logan bit his lip, eyebrows drawn together, and let his eyes wander around while he thought. "Give me a minute..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Logan sprinted upstairs to his room. Rummaging around, he managed to dig up a notepad and a half sharpener-eaten pencil. He needs to organise his room better. He got to work on a list of everything he could think of.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Morgan</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Matthew</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Milo</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Max</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Martin</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Micheal</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, nothing fitted right...maybe it didn't have to start with M...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Casper</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Apollo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Watson</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Liam</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Asriel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Payton</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait! It was perfect. Logan sprinted back down. "How about Patton?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All Logan heard was a squeal before he was was tackled to the ground.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love it, Logi!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Warmth and safety is what Patton felt as soon and he woke up. He lay on the breathing pillow that was his love, their arms wrapped securely around his torso and their legs woven together. His own arms had found their way around his love's waist, that rose and fell rhythmically. From his position he could hear the ticking of his love's heartbeat almost lulling him back to sleep. Soft cotton tickled Patton's cheeks when he nestled further into their chest, as if to hear their heart more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Roman wears silk pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Patton's eyes creaked open and he lifted himself up to see the figure below him; Logan. Reality crashed down on him, bringing Patton with it back onto Logan's chest. He was strangely not disappointed by Logan's company rather than Roman's. Logan's embrace was far more gentle, yet more secure. His hair was a nest, instead of magically perfect, necktie loose and his glasses were crooked and fogged. Which had its own charm to it. Eyebrows slightly furrowed, Logan seemed to be deep in thought even as he dreamed.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday's memories were fogged. He mostly remembered it as a blur of tears, but he did know Logan was the one to comfort him. He still was comforting him. He felt protected, shielded away from the world in his arms. He never felt so peaceful when he and Roman shared a bed. Now that he had time and quiet to think, he realised the Prince often wouldn't cuddled him back...</p><p> </p><p>Before his thoughts darkened, he snuggled back down, also pulling the blanket closer. The sudden movement caused the sleeping intellectual to strengthen his grip, and he rolled over to his side taking Patton with him.</p><p> </p><p>Giggles filled the air. Pleasantly surprised, Logan soon stirred from his slumber to witness what he thought was the best sound in the world. "Pat? What's so funny?" He said, curious. Patton tried to calm his laughter enough to speak and explain. Eventually he gave up and just let his laughter die down naturally. Logan's eyebrows drew together faintly in confusion. "Who knew you were such a cuddly teddy bear," Patton smiled. "Well to my understanding, you are quite fond of hugs and various acts of physical affection, amongst other acts of affection such as nicknames, and deduced it would be the most effective technique to comfort you," a blush crept up his neck knowing that was only a fifth of his thought process or lack thereof. He was definitely a cuddly sleeper. Meanwhile his rambling sent Patton into another round of giggles. It was remarkable, Logan thought, that after yesterday he could be giggling and smiling like his usual self.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the joy was sucked from the moment. A few petals fell on the bed, Logan and himself. Patton picked up a couple, gazing at them melancholically. They were such an ironically beautiful shade of scarlet. Another set of eyes would see them as an ugly crimson.</p><p> </p><p>"...Why don't we get some food?" Logan quickly distracted. "I... I don't want to go..." Patton pulled the blanket to his chin. "Breakfast is important, Puppy." Patton only whined. The world beyond the safety of their rooms was daunting. "How about I go and bring back some suitable nutrition?" It didn't take much more persuasion when Patton didn't want his company to leave as fruit loops were added to the menu.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Later, Patton and Logan sat back to back on the bed, reading. While he may not be as much of a bookworm, Patton appreciated the fantasy novel Logan had picked out for him. It was intimidatingly thick, but once he started it, he got swept up in the adventure. So much so that he jumpscared himself when he once again coughed up another dozen petals.</p><p> </p><p>Logan sprung into action and disposed of the disease's evidence. "Where does it hurt?" He asked as he saw the father figure figment flinch and wince. From experience, he knew the roots of the flowers sometimes squeezed painfully whenever you coughed. He vaguely gestured to his chest and Logan gently massaged the spot. Practically purring, Patton peered down at Logan's concentrated expression while he precisely massaged him. He squinted as he focused and pursed his lips. It was precious. He successfully relaxed Patton's muscles and the roots, then held a small hot water bottle on standby to the spot to ensure his work wasn't undone. Logan never thought to look after himself as well; he didn't find himself deserving.</p><p> </p><p>"Thankyou," Patton rasped, the corner of his lip tugging upwards, and received a nod of acknowledgement. The two settled back down.</p><p> </p><p>Reading turned out to be a very effective tactic to stop his thoughts from lingering to a certain someone. The more he distanced himself the better.</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strong>Knock! Knock!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Both tensed, heads snapping to the door like rabbits who heard a possible predator. "Do you want me to answer it?" Logan whispered. Patton shook slightly in anticipation imagining Roman either bursting in to tell him how he hated him the entire time and to laugh in his face, or to dramatically apologise and proclaim his undying love, kissing him and everything will be fixed. Then he'd be swept up into his arms, while the summoned string orchestra's sound swelled and spring blossoms swirled around them, and the song birds start singing— "Patton?" The calm voice interrupted his fantasy. No, he can't be thinking like that.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's Virgil, let them in, and if it's anyone else could you please tell them to go away... politely please?" Patton quietly requested. Logan nodded and headed to open the door. He opened it just enough so the room behind was concealed. "Hey Logan," Virgil said awkwardly. "Salutations Virgil," he opened the door wider to welcome him in. Patton sighed in relief at the sight of his son. And also in disappointment? No, stop thinking that way, Patton. You can't.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey dad."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey kiddo," he tried to smile, managing to wave as enthusiastically as possible. Virgil waved back awkwardly, feeling as though he was intruding. Logan and Virgil both sat themselves on either side of Patton and Virgil was immediately attacked with a hug he returned.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asked the question nagging him. "I- u-uhmm... Dunno?" Patton's hand bashfully found the back of his neck. He wanted to reassure thats he's fine, but obviously they wouldn't believe him. Virgil's eyes softened and looked at him with pity. Something about it rubbed the moral facet the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>"I...I actually needed to talk to Logan, alone," Virgil requested shyly. Protective Logan's eyes flicked between the two until finally landing on Patton. He gently played with his hands silently asking if his top priority was okay with it. "Go, I'll be fine Lo-Lo," he chuckled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Once lead outside, Virgil got straight to the point. "We gotta do something about this," he said. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean "what do you mean"?! We have to do something about Patton!" He hissed, looking at Logan like he was crazy, but only succeeding in making himself look unstable. "Yes, but what do you suppose we do? I'm already looking after him and doing what I can to the best of my ability," he said calmly. "Virgil, there are two main options, the surgery, or for Roman to return the feelings. I've already discussed the first option with Patton and he does not want it. And if Patton were to go through the surgery, he would become a husk of his former self, as well as Thomas. It is a possibility that the surgery might kill him regardless. The surgery removes emotions, Virgil. Patton is emotions!"</p><p> </p><p>"But what about Roman! There's gotta be some way to— to convince him or something!" Virgil said desperately. "After the way he carelessly broke Patton's heart?!" Logan nearly exploded. He quickly composed himself, adjusting his tie, and continued, "They had already been dating for almost two months if that is not enough time to fall in love with the most loveable person on earth, that route is hopeless. I refuse for Patton to be used like some toy. Patton's best chance is to fall out of love with Roman and I'm giving him the space and distractions to move on, okay? The disease worsens the more heartbreak you encounter meaning any reminder of Roman must be eradicated and the two must be kept separate at all costs," he explained, a cold, steely edge to his tone. "How is that going to help when Roman returning his feelings is the key to the cure! Distance will squash any chance of feelings developing," Virgil argued.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I understand your concern over the very real, and very dire circumstances as Patton's figurative son on top of your possible guilt, but—"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" He scoffed in shock of what Logan had implied. Crossing his arms, he took a few steps back and narrowed his eye at the intellectual. He quickly realise his mistake, but he lacked the enthusiasm to find the right words in his spite. He hadn't misspoken.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you know about love, anyway, Siri?" Logan gritted his teeth, "If you want to help, why don't you go visit Thomas? You have wasted my time," Logan spun around to return to their room but was stopped, hand gripping the door knob. "Well what would you have done?" He said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>"I would've told him not to waste his time. It's called tough love."</p><p> </p><p>Logan slammed the door behind him</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Despite the sun being on full display, the blue seemed to be drained from the atmosphere. Wildly woolly sheep of the heavens meandered across the sky until they eventually met their demise and dissipated. From their awkward position flopped half on the couch and half on the floor, Thomas watched hollowly, not bothered to rearrange himself to soothe his aching joints. The sunny sky was deceptive; appealing fun and welcoming, but moving just as sluggishly as a gray sky, rain replaced with harsh sun rays.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing," Virgil popped up. Thomas shrugged. The small movement made him lose his balance in his precarious position and he landed on the floor splayed out on his back like a starfish. "Hey V," he mumbled. Virgil shuffled to his side and kneeled beside him. "How are you feeling?" He said slowly. "Shit," Thomas said, resisting an eye roll. "C'mon bud," Virgil hauled Thomas over his shoulder only to quickly dump him on the couch and he sat beside him. The human rag doll whined a little but stayed limp. "Why do I feel lonely and like I need to punch someone?"</p><p> </p><p>Tired eyes locked with Virgil and begged him for an explanation. "You know how Patton and Roman were dating?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhm."</p><p> </p><p>"Well... they didn't exactly break up? But I don't think they're gonna stay together?" Thomas squinted at his anxiety (who was looking anywhere but him and his own sweater paws) in confusion. "U-um so... do you... know what hanahaki disease is?" Virgil chewed his lip. Thomas cocked his head. "It's a deadly disease that makes you cough up petals," he tried his best to explain, but let's just say he isn't exactly jealous of Logan's job. "You get it when you're in love with someone and that person doesn't love you back..."</p><p> </p><p>"...and?"</p><p> </p><p>"Patton got it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Thomas's gaze turned downcast as he tucked his feet beneath him and hugged himself. Shrugging off his hoodie,Virgil draped it around his host's shoulders. He couldn't stand the dead, blank look in his eyes, staring at him like a mannequin. Opening his arms, Thomas immediately snuggled into his embrace. The anxious side stroked his hair soothingly, knowing all the best spots. He ignored the wet patch accumulating on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I still feel like I need to punch someone," Thomas muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you can punch Roman."</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Since the big incident, the whole mind palace seemed to embrace the cold that Patton's shiny personality once kept warm and bright. When Logan ventured to the kitchen, scavenging for cookies, the cold became icy. Roman was also in the common area, though neither noticed each other's presence. At least, neither acknowledged the other.</p><p> </p><p>The two hadn't spoken since Roman had his nose broken. It had been a week and Patton and Logan had a new routine established. They took turns staying in both rooms huddled on the bed, often falling asleep there too, yet not much was ever said or done between them. They obviously needed food but Patton was too scared of bumping into Roman and didn't want to face Virgil's pity. He was content with Logan's understanding. So, reluctantly, it became Logan's job to bring back food periodically. He never wanted to leave Patton's side as the love sick side grew increasingly protective over the human puppy. Although, when he gathered the food he also used it as an opportunity to flush out his own petals which were still a secret to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>It was early morning in present time. Logan left before Patton awoke so he didn't have to suffer through his puppy eyes like he had the past few days. Cookies were his top priority, but he also snatched up some cereal and milk. Fruit loops of course.</p><p> </p><p>Roman just so happened to tiredly wonder from the couch to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Logan spun around, supplies in hand. He nearly dropped them at the sight of his now enemy. "Move it nerd," Roman groggily snapped. The emotionally drained side's eyes narrowed to daggers. "Why don't you go do something better with your waste of life like getting a nose job?" Logan seethed (mentally noting proudly how badly he broke his now crooked nose). "You're the reason my face is ruined, Robot," he shot back defensively. Somehow, he still managed to think he's the victim. "It's not my fault. I wasn't the one fulfilling of exact definition of a moronic weasel!" His voice quickly rose in power as the emotions escalated. "After that stunt you belong with that snake and the rest of them! You are the fucking heartless, emotionless robot if you were perfectly fine exploiting the feelings of the human equivalent of blue diamond to boost your own ego, you absolute idi—"</p><p> </p><p>Logan's passionate rant was cut short by his coughing fit. Bloodied baby blue petals exploded from his mouth in a cloud. Blood clung to Logan's parted lips as his fit died down. Roman was frozen. Composing himself, the bookworm gathered the items he dropped and hurriedly left.</p><p> </p><p>But not before he bitterly muttered, "<em>Patton's death will be on your head.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Too shattered to care, Logan made a quick detour to the bath to shove two fingers down his throat and flush out any lingering petals. He checked the mirror, made sure he looked presentable, wiped away any blood, then he rushed to Patton's room.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffles rung in his ears when he returned.</p><p> </p><p>Patton was curled up hugging himself against the wall as he buried his head in his knees where his tears soaked his onesie. Red petals spotted the pillows. Once the door clicked shut, his head whipped up and another sob shook his lips. "Oh Pat, no no no no no no, don't worry I'm here, I'm here," Logan gently reassured. He rushed to his side to scoop him up. "Where were you? I thought you got sick of me," Patton whimpered, immediately clinging on to his counterpart. "Never Pattie. Never ever," Logan brushed Patton's hair from his eyes fondly, "I was only fetching more food, see? I got fruit loops and cookies. I didn't think you'd be awake yet by the time I got back." Tears streaked his face but his crying died down to a small hiccup.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I woke up cause it's cold..." an embarrassed pink dusted his ears. "I just thought... I- I just thought you didn't... that I maybe annoyed you too much so you left," He whispered as he played with Logan's fingers (which no doubt made his face flush but Patton was as oblivious as ever). "I mean there's gotta be a reason why...why he wouldn't l- love me," his water works started again and as much as it pained him to listen, Logan knew he needed to vent and he needed to hear what was bothering him to disprove it. Instead, he rubbed soothing circles on his back. "A-am I annoying? Was I too clingy? Was I not being happy enough? Was I too happy? Am I too fat and- a-and u- ugly?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are none of those things, Dear," he said sternly. Moisture damning in his eyes began to trickle as soon as he spoke. "Creativity is merely a fool who did not know how lucky he was," he tried to sound gentle but it came out bitter. Noticing his mistake, he tried to stroke his hair in a way Patton vocalised he found soothing.</p><p> </p><p>But Patton still looked up, noticing his tone that was almost hateful. Their noses met and Logan flinched and froze. His hand ended up tenderly holding the back of Patton's neck. The way Patton eyes glistened with tears showed off the blue in his irises and the sugary caramel which was both breathtaking and heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Patton finally saw the way Logan's eyes of coal were truly a piercing cobalt. A rich, dark shade of lapis lazuli surrounding his dilated pupils that shone with pure, endearing, adoration, compassion, and devotion.</p><p> </p><p>And it scared him.</p><p> </p><p>Hastily, the cardigan clad trait shuffled out of the embrace. Panic sent a new set of tears flowing. "Patton? Did I hurt you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop looking at me like th-that," he whimpered. "What did I do wrong, Pattie?" Logan asked genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I'm dumb?" Patton said accusingly, making Logan become anxious himself. "N-no oh course I don't—"</p><p> </p><p>"No! I-I know what you're doing! You're just... just trying to- to b-butter me up s-so you can u-use me like Roman!" Patton carried on, even though he knew in his gut he was wrong. Logan felt the roots embedded in his chest pulse and constrict as Patton metaphorically stabbed his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"No— Patton please, you know I would never—"</p><p> </p><p>"Go Logan!"</p><p> </p><p>"But you need someone to look after y—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a baby!" Patton's voice cracked. His chest heaved while he watched Logan slowly back up. "I need... space to think... not a babysitter," he breathed, gaze downcast.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... I can see when I am not wanted and my assistance is not required," Logan curled in on himself and left without another word, the unmistakable shatter of his heart echoing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Door clicked shut behind him, he slumped against it and took a minute to let the reality that he fucked up sink in. He wasn't entirely sure how, but he did.</p><p> </p><p>Again.</p><p> </p><p>Any thought of his ruined chances to have his love reciprocated and survive fled his mind before he could process them. All he could focus on was that he most importantly fucked up and hurt the sun he revolved around.</p><p> </p><p>Time caught up to him and the lurch in his stomach drove him to the bathroom. He locked the door and hunched over the toilet, letting the disease punish him. Soon enough, petals overflowed from him. It felt like an eternity that he spent hunched over, emptying his system, clenching the toilet seat with white knuckles, water splashing in this face.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he leaned back and solemnly glanced at the contents of the bowl. The scene was horrific. Unlike the previous times, when the petals came out a baby blue with only flecks of blood, now they were black with the inky substance. It looked like Logan had literally poured his heart out. Clearly, he was near the end of the metaphorical road with the disease having considerably progressed since he contracted it roughly two months ago.</p><p> </p><p>Yet this only brought up the thought that now he's ruined his and Patton's relationship, he'll die alone not knowing if Patton will live or not.</p><p> </p><p>When he found the energy, Logan made his way to his room where he dug up his stuffed toy lion hidden in the closet. Logan named her Dandy after Patton had gushed about how it would be such a cute name for a pet lion. Small moments and memories like those are what sealed his fate. Dandy was who Logan tended to turn to in excessive spells of loneliness which was more often than when he was content. Trying to maintain his reputation (that he's thrown away to Patton recently) lead to people assuming he hated all human interaction, but all he wanted was to be taken seriously. Ironically, the denial of his feelings and feigned distaste of everything emotional, lead Logan to becoming the person he claimed to be. Numb.</p><p> </p><p>Collapsing on his own cold, lonely bed, Logan couldn't find the energy to stay awake letting darkness consume him.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Black and white swirled together in Logan's favourite cup as he stirred his coffee. His spoon scraped against the uneven sides of the lovingly handmade mug. This was one of the many trinkets from his childhood, made by Patton in a time when it was just the two of them. Perhaps Logan never verbalised how much he appreciated his best friend's kindness, but that never meant he never had his own way of showing it: the mug wasn't used much for Logan was scared of breaking it, but he always kept it safely in his room. Today, he didn't know what made him, dear I say, feel like using it. Just like how he didn't know how Patton had been interrupting his thought process so frequently as of late. Regardless, Patton used to pick up on these little cues, ticks and clues, but not anymore. He's become bored of it, and his seemingly unending fondness of the little things has dried up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe Logan's use of the childhood token was more of a cry for Patton's attention.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hiya Logan!"Speak of the angel, the cardigan clad clod— where's his hoodie? Logan wondered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Patton skipped into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Salutations, Patton. Did you sleep well?" Logan asked quietly. "Mmhm! What about you?" He hummed while he searched through the cupboards. "I slept well, thankyou," to which Patton simply hummed again. Then the room fell into a silence while Patton made eggs on toast for everyone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Playful bickering floated down the stairs until Roman and Virgil also joined the kitchen. Patton bounced on his spot a little, making Logan squint lightly, head cocked in thought. "Morning Kiddo! Morning Roman!" He exclaimed happily, shoving Roman's plate into his hands. He stumbled a bit but caught himself and sent a dazzling, cheesy smile to the unusually extra excitable trait. "Thankyou, dear Patton," he said with a small bow. Roman took a bite, "delicious as always Pat," he winked. Patton giggled with pink cheeks. The pair then left to continue their squabbling in the living room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Patton's eyes lingered on a certain trait. He sat down beside his counterpart, resting his chin on his hands, elbows on the countertop. The silence was becoming deafening in the nerd's ears so he tried to start conversation. "Patton? Do you remember this? You made it for my birthday when we were kids," he said hopefully, heat crawled it's way from his ears to his cheeks. Patton only hummed again. He averted his gaze to the mug shyly, "Do you remember what it was like with just the two of us? You were always making things for me, drawings and so on. I tried to return the favour but I couldn't match you. There is truly no limit to your kindness. I know I don't say this enough but I really do cherish everything you do and..." Logan took a breath and said, honest and brimming with bottled emotion, "I love you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uh-huh."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Logan finally looked up to see his best friend staring dreamily into space. He followed his gaze which he found locked on the creative facet. "Patton?" He snapped his fingers in front of his face. He squeaked, and spun around, startled. "Were you even listening to me?" He quickly masked his hurt with his usual monotone. "Your behaviour of "spacing out" has become alarmingly regular. Are you at optimal health?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Patton ducked his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Logan, I just can't get him out of my head! I mean, just look at him!" He whisper shouted, giddily. Jumping up, he pulled Logan from his seat to his side. "He's just so...so..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Arrogant?" He finished as Roman stood on top of the couch in a victorious pose, fork held to the sky like a sword, while Virgil, sulked next to him. "I win!" He sung triumphantly, having won their debat. Virgil rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Whatever, Princey," and stomped upstairs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Patton playfully hit the logical trait's arm. "No! I was going to say handsome!" He corrected. "But we have the same f—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's just so passionate!" Patton latched onto Logan's arm and bounced on his feet like a child nagging their parent for candy. "Have you seen the way his eyes sparkle just like his smile?! Oh and his hair is always so perfect and he's so good at singing," He rambled. Logan just stared at him blankly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's when Logan realised, Patton's love of the details has merely moved on to a new... not boring someone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He couldn't help but compare himself. He isn't emotional, his eyes don't sparkle, he hardly ever smiles never mind wide enough for his teeth to show, he struggles to keep his hair under control, and he definitely doesn't sing. He's only made a fool of himself the couple times he did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Patton calmed down a bit to whisper, "I-I've had a crush on him for while and I was thinking of asking him out today..." he bit his lip and met Logan's blank stare who was, frankly, feeling overwhelmed. It's too early in the morning for this...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Patton sighed. "Of course, you wouldn't understand... I'm gonna go find Virgil."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And that's when the flower started growing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Logan awoke again, he was disheartened to find Dandy neatly tucked beneath his chin rather than his love. Immediately after, his first instinct was to check on the very man who plagued him and his thoughts. But knowing he wouldn't be welcomed, he found his remaining strength to stand. Logan dragged his feet to Virgil's door and clearly knocked three, firm times. Shuffling and long strings of incoherent grumbles were heard before Virgil grumpily opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need something?" Virgil slumped against the doorframe. His eye shadow was smudged and was wearing his old hoodie on top of his pajamas. "Yes, actually, I need you to check in on Patton for me. He informed me that my presence is no longer needed nor wanted and that he needs space to think. Patton made it clear I wouldn't be welcomed kindly so I need you instead to make sure he is properly cared for as I am uncertain he will by himself in such a depressive state. Any assistance provided I will be grateful for," Logan's ramble filtered through the tired traits ears who deciphered it as, "I fucked up. Feed Dad for me."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil ran his words through his slightly less sleep fogged mind again, while taking in his unusually slumped posture. "Are you doing okay?" He said hesitantly. Logan huffed and dragged a hand down his face. "That is not important, Virgil. I will be checking in on Thomas. I trust you will care for Patton as well as you have Thomas," he said, voice almost robotic. Virgil blushed showing through where patches of his foundation had worn off. "I guess you could call it that..." he mumbled before dashing to Patton's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Odd..."</p><p> </p><p>Logan coughed weakly, the petals slipping past his fingers. He couldn't find the energy to clean them up and simply decided to sink down.</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Dull, aching ripples throbbed through Patton's spine and skull. Light painted blotches on the back of his eyelids. The kaleidoscope patterns confused his eyes which added to his crying induced headache. He unravelled himself and peeled open his eyes. Pulling his glasses off, he rubbed his face tiredly. His cheeks were sticky from dried tear tracks and his glasses had made a groove on the bridge of his nose. Note to self; don't sleep with glasses on ever again.</p><p> </p><p>It was freezing. Imaginary frost glued his arms around his legs. His brain was on a stand still, too fogged to know where it's going. He found himself yearning for the warmth of another side to return.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe a distraction would help?</p><p> </p><p>The cookies and fruit loops still lay on his bed. Patton munched on the sugary goodness. He poured some milk into a bowl, adding the fruit loops then dipped his cookie into the flavoured milk. The chocolate chips melted in his mouth and made him brighten up slightly. No amount of sugary goodness could recreate the warmth of another person beside him, though. It couldn't compare to being held so delicately, so strong, like floating in a protective bubble.</p><p> </p><p>The cookies and fruit loops weren't helping.</p><p> </p><p>Patton quickly shuffled to the end of his bed where his toy chest was. The first thing he saw when he opened it was one of his first kitten soft toys, Patches. Logan made it for him when they discovered Thomas was allergic and they couldn't get a kitten. The stitches were very sloppy, some stuffing spilled out where Patches tail was falling off. One of his bead eyes were missing now. Patton loved Patches so much, while even if the stitching wasn't neat, it was him bringing the kitten with him everywhere that wore them down.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, Patton needed to do something else.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he thought of was to change out of his onesie pajamas and have a shower. Once he cleaned himself up, he got changed but realised he didn't grab a new cardigan. Opening his wardrobe, he sifted through a couple cardigans, but his eyes landed on his cat hoodie. He fondly remembered the moment Logan gave it to him. It made him realise that Logan really did care, but he dropped wearing the hoodie that had reminded him of that...</p><p> </p><p>How could he throw all that away?</p><p> </p><p>They have always been best friends since the very beginning and he had shoved him aside. He was selfish and got bored when Logan starting shutting himself away from the world. Guilt weighed heavy on him. Stuffing his face into the hoodie, he hugged it close, eyes watering.</p><p> </p><p>In his maze of looping thoughts, he didn't realise he hadn't been coughing up any petals.</p><p> </p><p>Knock! Knock!</p><p> </p><p>Virgil peaked his head in the doorway. "Dad?" He said, looking around, "Logan told me to make sure you don't die." A stuttering sob reach his ears. Tentatively, Virgil followed the sound to Patton's closet where he found him curled up wearing his cat hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad?" The father figure's head pop up from behind his legs, quickly drying his eyes. "Hi kiddo," he murmured. "Do you need anything or do you just want to cuddle in here," Virgil asked.</p><p> </p><p>"...Do you think you could get one of your blankets? They're the fluffiest..." Patton asked. "Sure dad," he said, his eyes turning soft with pity again. That damn pity.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil left to go fetch the blanket only returning seconds later in a sprint. "Dad?!" He sprinted to the guilty side, "these aren't yours, are they?" Virgil showed him a handful of bloodied baby blue petals. His eyes widened. "No..." he felt a tug in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, how he wouldn't love someone as utterly exquisite as you, darling..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strong>"Patton!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>Rising up, Logan struggled to catch his balance.</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strong>Thud!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They face planted at the foot of the stairs. Logic simply lay there... maybe for longer than they intended. Why couldn't they do anything right?</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil!" Thomas came bounding down the stairs excitedly, only to stop dead in his tracks. "O-oh, Logan?" He blushed lightly at his mistake. The fact he was wearing Virgil's signature hoodie wasn't helping.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Logic draw in their knees with their face still buried in the carpet that they took handfuls of with white knuckles. "Logan?" He tried again. The intellectual facet's head whipped up. Torrents of tears flew to their chin like a panicked flock. They pooled at their knees in a graveyard of choked back emotions.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not Logan!" They screamed. They clawed at their tie, ripping it from their neck in a fit. "I'm just <em>Logic!</em>" They sobbed, snapping their glasses in half.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Stupid</em>," one lens was launched, the frame piercing the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Unloveable Logic!</em>" They howled. Glass shards and nails dug into their palm, locked in their grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Logan is someone who doesn't know what it is to be touch starved!" Logic's agonising screams scraped his tender throat mercilessly. The flower's roots squeezed and pulsated, flexing their ribs. It's thorns punctured their lungs and airway. Petals coated in their leaking organ's juices spewed from Logic with his gurgling, miserable laughter. They clutched their hair and pulled at it incessantly, tring to distract from the pain. Bits of glass embedded in their palm scraped their scalp. Gulps of air were pinched whenever possible. Hoarded tears still gushed out with the strength to nearly make their eyes bulge from their sockets.</p><p> </p><p>Logic hugged themself in a last futile attempt to keep themself together.</p><p> </p><p>The endless flow of blood and petals ceased.</p><p> </p><p>But they still couldn't breath.</p><p> </p><p>Stabbing pinpoints of burning agony prodded from inside their rib cage like branding irons. A lump of flaming coal was lodged in their throat. As much as they struggled to swallow it, it only forced its way up further. Little bumps formed on their chest and back. They could feel them pressing against their arms and it soon became too painful, dropping their hands to the ground. The buds sprang free and broke through his skin and shirt and blossomed.</p><p> </p><p>Edging closer and closer, the flower grew. It's stem's thorns were pickaxes, clinging on to solidify their progress. Inside the esophagus, the smooth muscles involuntarily helped by continually gagging. It brushed the back of their throat. It tasted bitter, yet like honey, combined with a metallic salt. They didn't dare attempt gasping one last breath, clamping their mouth shut on their tongue. With their last bit of strength, they locked their jaw and clenched their teeth harder. They hardly noticed they had bitten off the tip of their tongue when the flower pressed against his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the cracking of their teeth rung in their ears, they felt a pair of warm arms curl around their neck. Not a searing heat that sent lighting through his veins; a fuzzy light warmth of the sun soaking into their skin and being enveloped in a blanket of pure angora fur. Firm and sure lips pressed against his that felt and tasted like marshmallows, velvety soft and sweet.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Logan could breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>Patton quickly pulled away and Logan took huge gulping breaths. All the damage was reduced to an ebbing pins and needles sensation. The flower shriveled away and the blossoms sprouting from his body fell off, leaving only baby blue scars. His skin would stay a deathly pale from all the blood loss for some days, but he would live.</p><p> </p><p>He was cured.</p><p> </p><p>Logan watched his world come into focus as Patton slid his glasses onto the logical traits face. When Logan saw the look in Patton's glassy eyes, the realisation hit him.</p><p> </p><p>"You... love me?" He panted. He was in complete disbelief. "Yes. A billions times yes I love you!" Patton frantically nodded. "I love you," he said, "I love you I love I love you so much, so, so much," it felt so addictingly good to say it. To finally get it off his chest. "I love you," he collapsed into the embrace, weakly wrapping his own arms around Patton's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too. Now be quiet and let me kiss it better."</p><p> </p><p>Who could you argue with that?</p><p> </p><p>~•~</p><p> </p><p>And Thomas, having witnessed it all, was scarred, disturbed, heartwarmed, and left feeling much better than he had been in ages.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The mind palace had a new balance, finding a secure state of peace. Three sides resided in the common area, relaxing. Virgil was once again curled up on the corner of the couch scrolling through tumblr, his headphones hanging around his neck. Logan was on the opposite end of the couch, Patton sat on his lap between his arms holding a book in front of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton leaned back in his Logi-bear's chest, following the words as Logan read aloud to him. It was another book in the same fantasy series Logan had picked out for him that quickly entranced him. In particularly exciting parts, Patton would cling onto Logan's arm, hugging it to his chest. He'd cry when the characters did, smile and laugh with them, and would let out tiny gasps as the story unfolded with its twists and turns. So when Logan's words started to slur together quieting to a mumble before slowing to a halt, Patton noticed immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused, Patton lolled his head back to rest on Logan's shoulder and make eye contact with him. The intellectual had zoned out studying all of the human puppy's little reactions to the story. His eyes swept over all the tiny details of his lover which never failed to fascinate him. He was falling in love all over again for the third time that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Logi?" Patton prodded his cheek gently, ending his trance. Logan shook his head lightly. "I apologise, I got distracted by you again. You're just too cute to comprehend," he said with a little playful smile. "Nuuu stahp it," Patton whined, playfully hitting Logan's chest. Face blooming pink, Patton swiveled around in his lap to face him, legs now either side around his waist, and he nuzzled under Logan neck. The logical trait chuckled both in amusement and Patton's hair tickling him. "Hmm... no," Logan joked, "Your eyes have sparkling, bright blue stars in them and your voice sounds as sweet as all the sugary food you consume."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton whined again, fiddling with Logan's tie, weaving it between his fingers, twirling it. The book, long forgotten, slipped from Logan's hands in favour of canoodling his sunshine back. "I know you love it," he teased. "Yeah..." Patton shyly admitted. He lifted his head to see the loving smile he wore on his baby blue lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, his lips were blue. Logic himself didn't quite understand either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a side effect of having a near death experience with hanahaki disease, all injuries caused by they flower healed as scars matching the colour that of its petals and Logan's lips had also gained the same hue. The blue stained his lips like waterproof lipstick he wasn't able to fully wash off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flustered goofball smiled up at his hero, getting lost in the night skies of his eyes. Logan couldn't help himself when Patton looked at him that way. Pulling him close, he connected their lips in a soft passionate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ew, get a room guys," Virgil fake gagged at the sight. When they pulled back for breath, Logan replied, "We are already in a room, Virgil," not even sparing him a glance. And they were back to kissing. "No! I mean go to your room or something," Virgil grumbled. "Don't feel like it," Patton mumbled against Logan lips. Virgil stood up grumbling and as he sunk down the couple heard, "Thomas! They're doing it again!" Followed by a very faint, horrified, "I didn't need to know that, V!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips continued to dance together, feeling the curves of their smiles. Increasingly desperate hands wandered, both pairs eventually becoming entwined in the other's hair. One of Patton's hands wandered again, his feather touch trailing down to the hem of Logan's shirt. His fingers lingered just beneath the fabric. Logan smiled wider, nearly breaking the kiss with an uncharacteristic giggle, then kissed back twice a hard. Patton frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With air still in his lungs, he separated himself from those intoxicatingly plush and rich coffee and dark chocolate infused blue lips. Logan, on the other hand, had his breath stolen like his heart. Completely blissed, he panted slightly as he recovered. Patton fidgeted with the edge of his lover's shirt. "I thought I'd be the one smothering you with love and affection, not the other way 'round," he mumbled, "You keep making me all flustered before I can do anything." His shy, almost smirk/ lopsided smile made an appearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I love you, right?" He said seriously. "Of course I do. I love you too," Logan said, out of breath. Patton saw he was still panting and smiling cutely. Slivers of blue embellished his teeth where the flower cracked them, and a jagged blue line was painted across the tip of his tongue. Patton lifted Logan's polo slightly, revealing the spots of blue on his chest. Even more dotted his back. This time, Logan became the flustered one. A blush seeped from his ears down to his chest, making some scars appear indigo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I really do love you, you know that?" He said again, tracing around the scars with the sun ray touch of his fingertips. "I do, Patton, I would be dead if you did not," Logan cupped his jaw daintily, his pinkie tucked behind his ear, his eyebrows drawing together, "Where is this coming from?" Pausing, Patton took the time to arrange his thoughts better. "I just feel guilty," Logan's eyes softened further in concern. Patton took Logan's hand framing his face, turned it over, and swept the pad of his thumb over the cluster of tiny lines of blue. "...that I hadn't realised my feelings for you or your obvious feelings for me sooner. You hurt so much, and now..." he frowned resting his head on his chest and coiled his arms around his torso underneath the fabric. "Oh Pat..." he wasn't entirely sure what to say, he just started combing Patton's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It wasn't your fault Pattoncake. If anything, it was my own fault I never just told you, but it is not anybody's fault. The scars don't bring me misery. They remind me of you, and that makes me happy..." he coed in his ear, blush reappearing. "Really?" Patton's voice cracked slightly. "Positive, darling," he pressed a kiss to his temple. "But the nightmares—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will be a long forgotten memory soon enough," Logan hushed. Silence settled between them. Cozying down, Logan rested his head atop Patton's and his hands drifted down settling on the dip in his back. The Logicality couple found themselves taking a quick nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <strong>"Logan!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan rose up in his usual spot in his... not usual attire. Camera equipment was set up and running and it was immediately obvious they were filming, capturing this moment that Logan was sure to become a "meme". Thomas just had to stare for a moment, thoughts running wild at the sight in front of him, his brain only vaguely registering the possibility of his eyes slipping from their sockets. "This is not entirely ideal timing, Thomas," he said flusteredly. His cheeks flushed as his gaze fell to his pastel sneakers. "What are you wearing?!" Thomas exclaimed dramatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Umm..." Logan was wearing a white puppy hoodie with brown patches on it, zipper down revealing the pink button up underneath with a matching pink and white polka dot tie. Below the cameras view, he was also wearing ripped white jeans and pastel sneakers with rainbow laces. "It was Patton's idea," he defended, trying to recover and fix his posture to maintain some level of decency... it didn't work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isn't it great?!" Patton popped up, wearing his cat hoodie. "I put the outfit together myself!" He squealed proudly. Thomas nodded, hand clamped over his mouth to contain his laughter, past the shocked now. "Hi Pat..." Logan greeted, his seriousness faulting. "Hiya Logy!" Patton giggled. "Wow, you really have got him wrapped around your finger haven't you?" Thomas commented, to which he nodded enthusiastically. "You know, the lipstick really brings it all together," Thomas teased, bursting into laughter. "On the contrary, I am not wearing cosmetics. The pigmentation of my lips seems to be another side effect that has set in briefly after the incident," he explained vaguely. He adjusted his glasses, the blush never calming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What incident?" He said dumbly. "You are aware of what I am alluding to by "the incident" Thomas," Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah I don't know how you could forget that, kiddo," Patton piped up. Realisation dawned on him. "Oh! You mean that incident! That was very painful to watch," he shuddered. Logan rolled his eyes yet again. "I can ensure you it was immensely excruciating," he said matter-of-factly. Patton hugged himself tightly, guilt flashing in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's actually what I wanted to talk about today," Thomas said half apologetically. "Wait what? I thought we all agreed we weren't going to," Patton said, confused. "Likewise," Logan agreed, stuck between feeling perplexed, angry, or embarrassed. Feelings still aren't his strong suit, as sappy as he now is. "Well, Virgil and I decided it was important to address it since Roman probably won't be doing videos with us anymore and the fanders are going to have a lot of questions," Thomas explained apologetically."Are..." Logan hesitated, "Are you quite sure this is necessary?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas glanced between the lovers, catching Patton shooting Logan a reassuring smile. "I'm afraid so... but we can always do it later! We don't have to do it right now if you really don't want to. I don't want to make you both uncomfortable—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, Thomas. Now is fine with me," Logan cut him off, "And you, Patton? Same goes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, I'm ready."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~•~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video was physically and mentally exhausting. They had to retake shots several times as the two would rush to each other, breaking the fourth wall, to share hugs and console each other. After recording, they both went straight to bed in their seperate rooms (since it was summer and too hot to share a bed together).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan shot up awake later that night. Pearls of sweat dripping down his forehead, gulping air like he'd been strangled, and hyper aware that he was alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, very alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strangled whimper squeezed past his lips. He tried to console himself, hugging Dandy close, but he knew what he really needed right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan all but tumbled out of bed, the bed sheets and duvet crumpling to the ground behind him, and sleepily stumbled to Patton's room. He knocked lightly on the sticker covered door, in case Patton was fast asleep. He didn't want to disturb him if he was, but he didn't have to worry about that as the door opened almost immediately. Logan shakily smiled at the sight of his love and their already messy bed head. Smiling back, he opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton wordlessly plopped back on his bed, on top of the covers, opening his arms for Logan who rush over and cuddled into him gay away. There was a silent understanding of what brought Logan here. Dandy was sandwiched between them. Although Logan didn't necessarily need Dandy anymore, he couldn't let go of them. She was special. Patton thought it was adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I cherish you so much, little star," Patton coed just above a whisper. Logan blossomed pink. With a huff of amusement, Logan turned over to face away, and took Patton's arms and guided them around his waist and torso. Giggling, Patton gave him a little squeeze. He loved when he got to be the big spoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>""Cherish" is a fancy word for you," Logan teasingly commented. Patton smirked. "I know other big fancy words, too," he placed a kiss to the back of his neck. Logan shivered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was his chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're beautiful and gorgeous and handsome," he kissed his ear, "and exquisite, absolutely captivating," he planted a lingering kiss to his jaw, feeling the heat radiating from his glowing skin. "And so, so, sensuous," he kissed the blush creeping down his neck. Patton pronounced some of the words a bit awkwardly since they're not part of his normal vocabulary, yet it still drove Logan crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...shut up," Logan mumbled, very glad he had his back to Patton. Tangling their legs together, Patton carried on. "Why? Would you prefer impeccable? Or transcending? Pulchritudinous—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you're stealing my thing," Logan interrupted firmly. Deeming Logan thoroughly flustered and soaked in affection, Patton didn't tease him further. "Don't worry, I won't," Patton gave him another small, comforting squeeze. "But see? I can be smart too," he added. Logan hugged the arm imprisoning him with one arm, his other still curled around Dandy like his own little spoon. He drew circles on Patton's skin, tickling him lightly. "I never doubted your intelligence, darling," Logan reminded gently, reaching backwards to lace his fingers into Patton hair. "I'm deeply sorry I have in the past," he said shyly. "It's okay, Logy, I already forgave you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder, Logan whispered, "I love you, my sweet blue diamond." He wore the perfect "Logan smile" (as Patton liked to call them). Such a subtle curve of his blue lips, his navy iris stretching around his dilated pupils. "I love you too, Loganberry," Patton smiled. Propping himself upon his elbow, Patton gazed down lovingly into those navy eyes. Such a simple, soothing shade... He couldn't fathom how before he hadn't seen them as anything more than cold coals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton guided Logan onto his back and loomed over him. Logan's blush flared. Hand resting on his chest, Patton leaned down to brush their lips together. Logan quickly moved Dandy to the bedside table, faceing away. Their lips met in a tender kiss. They moved together slow and lovingly. Logan's hands came to cradle his jaw. Meanwhile, Patton Occasionally, Patton's tongue slipped past Logan's blue adorned teeth. It wasn't a heated kiss burning with passion, or a kiss that shot lightning down their spines. It was just a peaceful, innocent attempt to be as close as possible. They were just content being together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the summer heat eventually become bothersome. Especially with Logan's skin feeling like it was on fire. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Patty, we're getting really hot—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're always hot—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should I go back to my room?" Logan reluctantly asked. Patton gave him a blank stare that looked alien on him and marginally unsettled Logan. "I'd rather boil to death than let you go," he deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Fair enough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton unceremoniously flopped down and snuggled into Logan's chest. "Night, Logy," he said, and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. Adjusting to properly weave their legs back together, Logan hugged Patton's torso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Goodnight, darling."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>